


Always On Guard

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Adora and Catra cross swords, not quite understanding just what it is they're doing.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Spinnetossa - Relationship, catradora - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Always On Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Adora felt her breathing, slow and deep, as she watched the tip of the blade in Catra’s hand. The sword tip didn’t waver as Catra gracefully moved forward, almost like she was floating. When the strike did come, it was fast, a blur, and Adora managed to parry it with her own sword and turn it into a strike of her own. Catra parried the strike and there was a brief flurry of blows and parries before Catra backed up just a moment. 

“You’re getting slow,” Catra said. 

“No, you’re getting sloppy and I’m just giving you a chance,” Adora shot back. 

Catra suddenly moved, going to Adora’s left, struck Adora’s sword out of the way, slashed the edge across Adora’s side, and then stepped in and tripped Adora backwards, catching her as she fell. 

Adora cried out as she felt the edge connect and then again as she fell backwards into Catra’s arms. She felt both anger and humor as Catra held her in her arms and said, “Sloppy? Was that sloppy?” 

Netossa shouted from the side of the room, “YES, IT IS! You’re supposed to stay on the fencing strip! You went too far over! And you’re supposed to use the  _ tip _ of the blade, not the  _ edge _ of the blade!” 

Adora tipped her mask back laughing and said, “But it was such a great move!”

Catra pulled Adora back to her feet and tipped her own mask back to say, “Besides it's silly to stay in a little narrow strip like that! That’s not how a real fight goes!” 

“Yes, but if it was a real fight, she’d have already turned into She-Ra and leveled half the building,” Netossa said as she walked out onto the fencing strip. “It’s not supposed to be a real fight, it’s supposed to just be a sport.” 

“I have never leveled a building before!” Adora said. “I don’t know where that comes from.” 

Spinnerella, sitting back against the wall, said, “You rammed a spaceship through the side of the Velvet Glove and wreaked havoc through the whole thing right before you left.” 

Adora said, “Hey, that’s a spacecraft, not a building. My point stands. Besides, Glimmer and Entrapta had as much a hand in that as I did.” 

Catra waved the tip of her sword in a circle and said, “Blah, blah, blah. I still say I should be able to go to the sides.”

“Why did I agree to teach you two this?” Netossa said as she ran her hands down the side of her face. 

“Because you said you wanted to fence Catra for your next competition and neither one of them knew the sport so you said you would show them,” Spinnerella said. 

“Yes, thank you, Spinne, it was rhetorical,” Netossa said.

“You’re rhetorically welcome then,” Spinnerella said with a grin. 

Netossa sighed and said, “Alright, let’s go over this again. Adora, you can’t use the Sword of Protection as backup. Catra, you can’t catch her blade in your off hand and before you say anything again, I don’t care if it's dull. Adora, you can’t ask for backup. Catra, you can’t use two swords. Neither of you is allowed to throw the other. Also, please, stop locking blades and then staring at each other forever. That’s not against the rules, it’s just awkward for the rest of us. And finally, stay inside the strip, I don’t care how cool the move is that you can do. Understand?” 

Adora and Catra nodded and Netossa shook her head and said, “Alright. Take your positions and let’s try this again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a bit of a block on my big fic in progress and I had this idea pop into my head. I figured I'd knock out a few hundred words to see if that helped get the tap running for the other work and what do you know, it did! It also gave this little story which I hope you enjoy.


End file.
